The use of plates, screws, and locks to prevent separation and backing out of screws from the plate, for use on the anterior aspect of the cervical spine to provide alignment and stability as an adjunct to fusion of adjacent vertebral bodies is known in the art. Also known in the art is that compressive load, within a physiological range across a fusion site, is beneficial to the fusion process. Conversely, a failure to maintain a compressive load across a fusion site, or to have a gap in the fusion construct continuity may lead to a failure to achieve fusion called pseudoarthrosis. A primary purpose of the aforementioned cervical hardware is to provide stability during the healing and fusion process. The fusion process occurs in part through a process called “creeping substitution” by which new living bone replaces the dead bone such as that of a bone graft. The fusion process involves a phase of bone resorption as preliminary to the formation of the new bone. It is possible then for the bone resorption to result in gaps in the continuity of the fusion mass, such that if the hardware is sufficiently rigid, such as occurs as a result of increasing the strength of the components and constraining the relationship of the screws to the plate, those gaps may persist and increase in size as the hardware holds the bone portions separated rather than allowing those bone portions to move together to close those gaps. This holding apart of the bone portions (called distraction) can therefore lead to a failure of fusion (pseudoarthrosis). These rigid systems by a combination of not inducing compression at the fusion site and of holding the bone portions to be fused apart may cause a “distraction pseudoarthrosis.”
Alternative cervical plating systems have attempted to prevent distraction pseudoarthrosis by allowing the vertebral bodies to collapse towards each other as needed during the fusion process. Generally this has been done by allowing the bone screws to be free to move relative to the plate, that is, movement such as sliding, swiveling, rotating, and angulating, independent of whether the screws are prevented from separating or backing out of the plates such as by the use of locks. Undesired multidirectional instability can occur in such plating systems that is counter to the very purpose of such hardware which is to increase or provide for stability.
Another approach to solving this problem has been to attach by screws a block to each of the vertebral bodies to be fused and then to allow those blocks to slide up and down on a pair of rods. Each of these constructs have in common that they sacrifice stability, the ability to hold the bones to be fused rigidly in place and prevent undesired motion; for the ability to allow, but not cause the vertebral bodies to collapse.
There exists therefore a need for an improved anterior cervical plating system that is: (1) sufficiently rigid to maintain the desired alignment of the vertebral bodies to be fused; (2) capable of inducing compressive load across the fusion site; and/or (3) capable of allowing for the motion of the vertebral bodies towards each other to prevent or to close any gaps in the continuity of the fusion construct, while still being capable of preventing motion in all other directions. When similar challenges have been faced at other skeletal locations, the solution involved anchoring the bone screws through the far cortex of the bone portions to be joined, in effect anchoring the screws in such a way as to make it possible for the screws to force movement of the plates. In the cervical spine anteriorly, however, it has been found to be highly undesirable to drive the bone screws through the far cortex of the vertebral bodies, as this is where the spinal cord is located. There remains therefore a need for an improved cervical plating system as just described that does not require that the bone screws penetrate the far cortex to achieve the desired purpose as described.
The size of the vertebral bodies and the spacing between the vertebral bodies varies from patient to patient. The height of the vertebral bodies and the discs therebetween may vary level by level even in the same person. Thus, a plate of correct length does not necessarily have bone screw receiving holes correctly positioned to overlie the vertebral bodies in accordance with the spacing of the vertebral bodies to which the plate is to be applied. As a result, conventional plating systems of the past had to be manufactured in many different lengths and spacing configurations which were nevertheless fixed in an attempt to provide plates for many, though still possibly not all, of the various sizes and spacings of the vertebral bodies to which the plate was to be applied. For example, in a multi-segment plate the length of the plate would need to correspond to the overall length of the vertebral bodies to be joined and actual distances therebetween and the screw holes of the plate arranged to overlie the vertebral bodies. In order to cover the possible range of sizes, health care facilities would need to carry a large inventory of different sizes of plates, in some cases as many as sixty different sized plates would be needed. Such a large inventory is an expensive undertaking and still worse, facilities with a high caseload need to invest in more than one of each plate size to provide for the possibility of overlapping demand for the same plate size. Facilities with lower caseloads may find it prohibitively expensive to stock an inventory of plates sufficient to cover the range of possible sizes and thus might not be able to afford to stock a set at all or have less than all sizes of plates needed for all cases. Manufactures cannot afford to place a set of plates on consignment in facilities with low caseloads as the number of sales would not cover the carrying costs of the plates.
There exists therefore a need for an improved anterior cervical plating system that (1) allows for the overall adjustability of the length of the plate; (2) allows for variations in spacing between the bone screw receiving holes of the plate portions corresponding to the attachment point of the plate to the vertebral bodies; (3) reduces the requisite plate inventory; and (4) can avoid or prevent distraction pseudoarthrosis without itself introducing multidirectional instability.